


With Strawberries On Top

by pokimunchies



Series: Strawberry Surprises [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Chinen being a considerate devil, Fluffy and Romantic, Keito being an awkward potato, Lots of strawberries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokimunchies/pseuds/pokimunchies
Summary: It's Yama's birthday and he commands to be a king for a night. For Yuto Nakajima, who has been driving him crazy all day. And so he combines his two favourite things in the whole world: Yuto Nakajima and strawberries.





	With Strawberries On Top

**Author's Note:**

> After party scene. ^_^

Yuto side eyeing Yama from where he is standing. A light smile pictured on his face, making the perfect feature of his stand out among faint lighting and horrendous cheers that occupy the room since hours ago.

Yuto has had it now. He wants it over so badly. Even if it sounds so selfish, so not-Yuto-like, he almost has no care in the world at this very moment. Because at least on Yama’s birthday, he wishes there is no hurdle that gets in his way to get close to Yama. Moreover, it’s Yama himself. Yama is all about tease and smirks all over the atmosphere. He is more than capable of throwing powerful glare that will send anyone to their wildest sense, that’s one thing that Yuto has come beyond realize. The heat inside him had started to build itself up since hours and hours ago, torturing him like a thousand needles pinning through his lungs.

Yama keeps on laughing, as if addressing that to Yuto who has been struggling to keep his feet on the ground. Yama turns his head and stares at Yuto almost innocently, and Yuto feels like he could storm through the crowd and grab the short cutie out of the room. To the open space of nowhere, where there will only be Yama and himself kissing under the rain.

Yama lashes out his most adorable smile ever, and Yuto starts to panic. He is trying his best to ignore, to wait until the voices die down. Until the last person exits Yama’s apartment and his imagination finally comes to reality.

“Are you alright?”

And because Yama is either dumb or just simply one coquettish human, he feels the need to ask Yuto right on his face. Yuto doesn’t even realize when did Yama make it to appear in front of him.

“Yeah, why?” Yuto shrugs, trying to clear out the tension on his shoulders.

“It’s unusual that you’ll escort yourself away from the crowd.” Yama answers, putting his right hand on Yuto’s temple.

Yuto searches for Yama’s lips and regrets almost immediately after he finds them. Yama’s temperature is waving around his face, tempts him to just get hold of Yama’s waist and embrace him so tight it will suffocate him.

Yama does the same, and he could see Yuto’s lips glittering under the dim light. So dry yet plump and inescapable.

“It’ll be over soon.” Yama says softly, taking his hand away from Yuto’s temple and smiles at the tall guy in front of him.

The distance felt so small, yet the chaos intrudes Yuto’s mind so much that he can’t make up a word to respond to Yama’s words. 

Yama walks away and back into the sea of people: some Johnny’s senpai, some actor friends of his, Keito, and Chinen. The rest of Hey! Say! JUMP have excused themselves earlier from the party. As a matter of fact, they had stayed in Yama’s house since morning. Chinen and Keito offer themselves for cleaning up after the party, in which Yama is delighted with.

Yuto on the other hand, he doesn’t really know why he’s staying. He had handed his present for Yama when he came this morning, but he thinks there must be something more. Something he could give Yama which no one else beside him is able to give. So, he just waits and waits for what seems like forever. Until rain came pouring down as he watched from beneath the curtain. Until one, two, three people said good bye. Until Daiki teasingly smirked at him and said, “Oyasumi, YutoYama!” In which Yuto answered with a bitter laugh.

It still is raining right now, and he thought maybe that’s the reason some people insist on staying longer.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take any longer for Yuto’s wish to come true. Kamenashi-san and Nakamaru-san wave a good bye to Hey! Say! 7’s members, and they all reply with a wide smile and good night.

Chinen and Keito do as they said, collecting rubbish and washing dishes while Yuto cleans the floor and making sure there are no cake crumbs anywhere. Every corner of the living room is spotted clean within half an hour. Yama high-fives his best friends as a gratitude and Chinen says out loud, “Well, I know you and Yuto won’t have time for cleaning, cause you guys will be busy, eh?” and he smirks like a little devil he is.

Yama bursts out laughing while Yuto tries his best to make his laughter sound normal. Keito is still trying to process Chinen’s statement. Keito being Keito, he is always late at responding to his surroundings.

Finally, the two head to the door and say their final good bye. Yama hugs Chinen one more time, so tight like he always does. Because Chinen is so cute and no one can resist the urge to hug him, including Yama. Keito stands beside Chinen and waits patiently for his turn, a cute grin plastered on his pretty face. Yama lets go of Chinen and looks at Keito. “Why are you smiling like that?” Yama spats while throwing killer glare at Keito. Keito stops smiling almost immediately and looks away from Yama.

“Uh? I’m just.. happy.” Keito says awkwardly. Almost a second later, he feels Yama’s embrace on him, tight and just right. Keito blushes a red tomato on his cheeks and says again unconsciously, “Thank you Yama-chan. Happy birthday.” Yama looks at Keito again and laughs silently, followed by Yuto and Chinen who can’t help but to laugh mischievously at Keito. Chinen grabs Keito’s hand and wave good bye for the last time. His voice slowly fades as both of them enter the elevator, leaving Yuto and Yama to settle their undone business.

*

“So, it’s two of us now.” Yama says so matter-of-factly.

Yuto heaves a heavy sigh of relief, and Yama can’t help but to laugh at it.

“What are you laughing at?” Yuto turns to face Yama, who is now closing the front door quietly.

“No, it’s just, you are so cute.” Yama looks up at Yuto to find his eyes, shine beautifully, synchronised with the faint light that surrounds them.

“Oh really? You’re terrible, Yama-chan.” Yuto captures Yama’s lusty eyes, and his warm blood starts to boil beneath his skin, suffocates him.

None of them can wait for another second that felt like it could burn their existence. Cause all they have is now.

Yuto places his trembling hands to hold Yama’s face. Getting closer and closer till the distance between them fades and shatters into the thin air. Yama’s lips taste like freshly picked strawberries, so radiating and sweet. Yuto sinks himself on Yama, running his fingers in all motion, shredding Yama’s skin as their kiss goes deeper and sweeter. Yama holds onto Yuto’s waist and gushes for air as their lips glued together, giving no way to escape. It’s as if the wall comes crumbling down as Yuto pins Yama to it, deepens his grip and crowding Yama’s lips with his own. His left hand traces down Yama’s back. It’s so soft yet screaming rough whispers on Yuto’s ears, begging him to caress it deeper and down, setting the owner free.

And so, Yuto does as he’s told. Sneaking through the tiny space between Yama’s jeans and his milky white skin, down into the existence of Yama’s most sensitive part. Yama groans in shock, his lips slowly leaving Yuto’s and he stares at Yuto sheepishly, losing the remaining energy he has in himself with the seconds that count.

“Not too fast..” Yama mumbles, trying to keep his voice even.

“Uh? I haven’t started yet.” Yuto whispers faintly on Yama’s ears, his hand still stroking inside Yama’s jeans.

“That’s what I mean.” Yama attempts to pull himself together and escape from Yuto. From the wild movement of Yuto’s hands and his own mind. His hand grasps for Yuto’s and stops everything that Yuto has been dying forever to execute upon Yama. Just how cruel can Yama be, Yuto will never find the answer.

Yama leaves Yuto with no turning back even once. His eyes and body move in sync towards his kitchen door and onto the fridge. Yuto follows Yama, still panting from confusion and the undying sensation intriguing inside his organs.

“What the hell..” Yuto snaps as he watches Yama washing a great amount of strawberries inside a huge bowl.

“Just wait.” Yama emphasizes with his hands still gently rubbing each strawberry in the water. As soon as he’s finished, he grabs other things from the fridge: a bottle of whipped cream and a tube of chocolate flavoured condensed milk. He brings the ingredients and lay them on the dining table, still with Yuto following each of his movement.

“Are we having a party again?” Yuto asks cluelessly, approaching Yama with eyes full of questions.

“Yeah, I haven’t had my dessert.” Yama smiles devilishly at Yuto and places a chaste kiss on the tall guy’s lips. A light kiss so inviting it annoys Yuto more.

“Uh, maybe not here, though. Let’s do it in the room.” Yama motions towards his room, bringing the strawberries and other ingredients with him. Yuto follows suit from behind. Yuto starts to figure out what Yama is trying to tell him, and he thought it was stupid enough that he didn’t catch what Yama wants a moment ago.

Yama’s room is naturally dark at daytime, and giving it to the night, it’s now darker than ever. Yama lights up a candle instead of turning the lights on. He places the stuffs on his bedside table. The light from the candle slowly invading the whole space, its smell burning in the air just like the sensation that gradually grows again inside him. And moreover, inside Yuto.

Yuto closes the door and walks towards Yama. Grabbing Yama by the waist, he leaves light kiss after another to Yama’s neck, down to his collarbone and chest, feeding the demon inside Yama.

Yama’s hand treasures through Yuto’s chest hurriedly, so full of lust and hunger. He removes each button on Yuto’s shirt like a pro, and Yuto’s jeans falls a few seconds after. He throws Yuto with his weight to his bed, hands crawling each inch of Yuto’s naked body. Their lips are intact and wet just like how Yuto had imagined. As if they’re under the rain, where no one could hear their moans and cries for each other.

Yuto strips Yama between their unsteady breath and twisted tongues, he does it so fast as if it’s the only thing he could do to save his dear life. Their tongues are still battling for dominance, so full of everything that’s been building up since the morning of May 9. Yama holds Yuto’s face firmly, tries to shake Yuto to reality.

That tonight, Yama is the king.

Yama escapes from the kiss and runs his fingers upon Yuto’s body, kissing his skin and tickles Yuto as he does so. Yuto lets out a moan as Yama grabs his sensitive part, taking it to his mouth. Yama brings his head in and out as his tongue does the licking all over, bringing Yuto’s length and claims it his. With his free hand, Yama circles his forefinger upon Yuto’s chest and gradually moves to his nipple, making Yuto shudders at the overwhelming sensation. Yuto mumbles Yama’s name in between his breath, praising just how beautiful Yama looks even though his eyes could barely catch sight of Yama’s face. The light from the candle sinks as minutes pass and gone.

Yuto stretches his head back, feeling himself almost reaching the edge. As he doesn’t want it to end that fast, he tries to reach Yama’s hair with his long arms.

_The night is still young, let’s play it slowly._

Yama understands Yuto’s movement somehow. He gets up and reaches for the strawberries. His eyes shine blissfully as he takes a palm full of them and places them on Yuto’s face, Yuto’s chest, Yuto’s stomach, Yuto’s hips, on Yuto. Combining his two favourite things in the world into one. His hands dance on Yuto’s skin, placing one strawberry and another like he’s preparing any dish. Skilfully and carefully not to let any of his precious strawberries falls from Yuto’s body.

He kisses Yuto once again, careful not to touch the strawberries which now lie beautifully on his boyfriend’s skin. He then pours the chocolate condensed milk onto some of the strawberries and tops the rest with cream. Yuto lies obediently as Yama goes through each step that leaves tingling sensation all over his body. His body is feeling all the incredible sensations now, drips of chocolate tainting him all over. The mixture of whipped cream and melting chocolate giving him all the unexplainable feelings, and he can’t wait to see what Yama is going to do next. Yama hovers over him and takes a look at what he has created.

 _God, you look so beautiful, Yutti._ He screams inside his mind as his breath runs in no sequence.

The slender body of Yuto’s with all the accessories on him, looking so much like Christmas has suddenly come early. Yuto opens his eyes and finds Yama fixing his sight on him, almost losing his patience as the sensation owns him, dripping from his head to toe. Yama smirks at him and brings himself down to start digging in, bringing his tongue to treasure his work of art.

Yuto gasps in shock as Yama starts licking his body, replacing the strawberries with his warm saliva, unravelling zest that dwells within him for long enough that Yama himself can’t remember. That’s exactly the reason why he hurled those lustful arrows towards Yuto all evening. Whilst waiting silently for everyone to back away and leave him alone with Yuto. Only Yuto.

The sensation lingers and burns with all the licking. Yama totally knows how to drive Yuto crazy.

“You’re hot.” Yama moans as his fingers taking turns to drive Yuto further into heaven. Yuto moans harder, a beautiful note Yama gets to witness that night. He pulls his fingers out as he switches them with something better, quickly sliding it inside Yuto as he’s finished his last strawberry. He strokes in all beautiful ways Yuto has never experienced, making him shiver and begs Yama for more. Harder and faster Yama goes, and Yuto responds with splashing of sweat and moans that sound exceptionally beautiful. Yuto brings his hands to pull his own hair, and he utters to himself just how lucky he is tonight.

Just like Yama had stated earlier, tonight he is the king. And he will drive Yuto to his utmost height, leaving no trace of redundant plea.

“I’m supposed to be the one giving you present.” Yuto manages to let his voice heard, yet it sounds stubbornly sceptical as he gives in more with each stroke and tightness inside him. Yama inside him felt so right. So blissful.

“You’re my present.” Yama moves in fast and full of energy, his eyes wander around Yuto’s glittery skin, still kissing and caressing him at the same time. His lips find Yuto’s again, and that time the world nearly stops rotating and his heart is beating faster. He’s so close to it.

“Yutti..” Yama retorts and bites Yuto’s bottom lip softly as he spills inside Yuto. So hot and filled with long awaited freedom. Yuto kisses Yama back with the remaining energy he has left, owning Yama more than he already does. They release together and hold onto each other tightly. Yuto’s hands crawl on Yama’s back like fire, blazing through and ignites each layer of Yama’s skin. The sensation remains longer and felt satisfyingly majestic in between their attached bodies, kicking all the butterflies in their stomach free.

Yama opens his eyes and kisses Yuto’s temple softly, setting Yuto’s hair aside to reveal Yuto’s drained face. Streaks of chocolate and cream could be seen here and there like accessories for his handsome face. Yuto opens his eyes to find Yama’s right away, and they both stare at each other as if they are strangers once again. Two strangers who fall in love and there is no one in the world could say it’s wrong.

“This is crazy.” Yama murmurs weakly, bringing his face closer to share his hot breath with Yuto.

Yuto smiles a little and runs his fingers to trace Yama’s face, admiring every inch of it and reminding himself again about how much he loves those eyes, those cheeks, and those soft lips that never fail to wreck his armour.  

Yama’s hands gripping on Yuto’s hair while the dim light falling to its end. Yama finds Yuto’s lips before he loses sight and they kiss again, deepen their hold on each other.

*

Yuto’s slender hand lies comfortably on Yama’s shoulder. The stillness fills the atmosphere and everything in it. Their breaths intertwined and twinkled with the wetness that has owned them for hours. So wet as the rain that had poured earlier.

“We should get to bath.” Yuto says, almost sounds like pleading as Yama holds him tight, putting his head comfortably on Yuto’s chest.

“Why? It’s nice and warm here. Bath sounds cold.” Yama rejects, he buries his head deeper and sniffs Yuto’s scent that mixed with strawberries traces and streaks of chocolate.

“Yama-chan. I can’t sleep like this.” Yuto complains and Yama understands Yuto’s words more than Yuto himself.

Yama chuckles and circles his finger on Yuto’s chest before getting up.

“Thanks for the presents.” He stresses the word “presents” as if telling Yuto just how much he feels loved by the presents he receives specifically from Yuto.

“Always my pleasure, lovely.” Yuto gets up following Yama. Yama takes Yuto’s hand in his and leads Yuto to the bathroom.

Faint moans mixed with flowing water filling the night within the next few minutes. A few hours to dawn, and to realization. That the best gift Yama could ever receive is Yuto. A love that is so comforting and right. A place that truly felt like home, where they can be who they are and be loved for who they truly are.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS I didn't expect I could make this. I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> As always, thank you for reading. Feedback will be greatly appreciated. Love.
> 
> Twitter: @pokimunchies


End file.
